


'I love you.'

by PrayTheGayAway



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Season/Series 11, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayTheGayAway/pseuds/PrayTheGayAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People say 'I love you' in a lot of different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'I love you.'

**Author's Note:**

> I just got this idea from a post titled "Ways I say 'I love you'"

People say ‘I love you’ in a lot of different ways. Some ways are better than others, but it’s the fact that it’s said that counts. Tucker knew that he and the others cared for the ex freelancer, but he never knew how much the freelancer cared for them. Now he wished he never had to find out. So, some people say ‘I love you’ through insults, some through endearments, but some say it through “Freckles, shake!”

He screams it with “No!”


End file.
